Most small personal motor-powered vehicles have hand-operated controls, ranging from standard electric bicycles to motorized skateboards with handheld remote controls. Although such controls are generally easy to use, a foot-operated control system has numerous advantages. In addition to freeing the rider's hands, a control system designed to be operated by the lower body instead of the upper body tends to require fewer parts, less wiring, and generally simpler construction. However, many foot-operated control systems do not have the same precision and ease of use as hand-operated systems. A need therefore exists for a more sophisticated hands-free control system for small personal motorized vehicles.